


he was framed by the candles

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Medieval
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam itu mati. Sendu. Termasuk mata Stanislav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was framed by the candles

**he was framed by the candles**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Czech/Slovakia. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, medieval – modern.

* * *

#

[ czech: elena ( _medieval_ ), irena ( _modern_ ) ]  
[ slovakia: stanislav ( _medieval_ ), daniel ( _modern_ ) ]  
[ hungary: elizabeth ( _medieval_ ), erszi ( _modern_ ) ]

.

.

.

Elena menemukan jalan yang kosong, mati jauh di luar pagar kastil. Tidak ada nyala yang biasanya di jalur menuju pasar. Langit terlalu mendung, gelap, binasa juga. Barangkali, jauh di sana, Pandora juga memasukkan seluruh bintang ke dalam kotaknya.

Di belakangnya, Stanislav berdiri di dekat dinding. Elena menarik napas, menahannya. Sepuluh lilin yang pendek, semuanya remang, tetapi mata _nya_ , bahkan terlihat redup, jauh lebih redup dari seluruhnya, para penerang di antara mereka. Mata itu, mata yang selalu ingin tahu pada Elizabeth, meski terkadang jengkel dan kesal padanya, sekarang lebih mati daripada lilin di ujung sana, yang mungkin lupa caranya bercahaya.

Terlalu lama bersirobok dengan dia hanya membuat Elena berpaling. Tatapan Stanislav adalah pecahan kaca, tetapi potongan itu berada di genggaman tangannya.

Elena pun menghindar, kembali pada jendela lagi. Tiba-tiba saja, ada bintang di ujung sana. Redup. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sana? Sejenak, ia merasa mengerti, barangkali itu adalah bagian dari harapan dan senyuman Stanislav yang sudah jauh, lenyap, mengangkasa tanpa seorang pun tahu.

"... Dan kurasa akan lebih baik jika orang-orang Utsmaniyah itu menginjak gaunnya sampai sobek, atau mungkin mengait kudanya saat pertarungan muka lawan muka." Stanislav bergerak menjauhi satu lilin terkecil, tidak tahu akan ke mana.

Elena mengawasi seperti dialah elangnya, pada mangsa yang memberontak. Namun perlahan, ia melembut. Menjadi seperti induk elang, yang jauh di lubuk hatinya berharap ia akan menjinakkannya.

"Aku tahu kau tersinggung, Stanislav, tapi—"

"—tapi dia hanya menyebutku anak-anak. _Hanya_ menyebutku anak-anak. Semua ini hanya ujung dari seluruh hal yang mendahuluinya, tahu. Walaupun aku sudah cukup tahu dia lebih dewasa, tetapi bagaimanapun juga," sendu, lalu gelengan putus asa, "aku sudah banyak membantunya. Ikut di belakang kudanya saat melawan Utsmaniyah. Aku menurutinya. Dan aku memiliki darah dari orang yang dulu mendiami tanah ini, tanah yang sekarang menjadi pusat dunianya."

Elena mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lelehan lilin kecil di hadapannya. Telunjuknya memerah, terus memanas, dan nyala lilin bertambah lincah, meluap-luap. Lupa bahwa telunjuk Elena bukan bahan bakar. "Apa hanya karena dikatai, kau jadi begitu marah dan sedih?"

Satu lilin padam ketika Stanislav berlalu. Dia berhenti di tembok dekat jendela kedua dari Elena.

"Kau akan tahu rasanya ketika kau sudah berusaha keras untuk tetap bersama seseorang—yang mungkin harusnya kausebut kakak angkatmu sendiri—tetapi dia masih menganggapmu bocah kecil yang merepotkan untuknya. Hanya karena kau gagal memberinya saran soal pangan orang-orang."

"Bahkan lilin pun tak berhenti bangkit meski gagal berkali-kali; ia mencair, meleleh, tetapi tetap mengeras tanpa henti!" balas Elena, terlalu nyaring untuk malam yang lenyap nyawanya.

"Aku bersumpah, Elena, jika kau berani menyebutku sama dengan lilin, maka—"

"—Kau tidak mau dianggap anak-anak, tetapi kau sendiri, dengan begitu bodohnya, menganggap perumpamaan adalah tentang menyamakan seluruhnya?!" Elena mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Jika ya, maka aku menyesal menghabiskan malam ini denganmu, Bocah." Ia menghentakkan kakinya, marahnya semakin dibuat-buat, lalu ia melengos begitu saja.

Tidak. Stanislav tak melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Tatapan mereka menemukan jalur yang sama. Elena terdiam. Stanislav mulai bisa bernapas lebih tenang.

"—rena! Irena!"

"Hei, Irena!"

"Bocah Kecil!"

Irena tersentak.

Wajah Daniel dibingkai dua lilin yang kepayahan menyala. Irena sempat mendengar embusan kaget napasnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, sih? Ayo! Makan makanannya—kapan lagi kita bisa makan malam dengan lilin dengan _gratis_ seperti ini? Ayolaaah, jarang sekali Erszi mau menraktir kita dengan cuma-cuma begini!" Daniel dengan sungguh nafsu meninju daging bistik di piring porselennya dengan garpu. "Makan, makan! Sesungguhnya makan malam gratis bukan diciptakan si koki untuk dibuang kembali. Cepaat!"

Irena tersenyum miring. Terkekeh ganjil, tapi Daniel tak peduli—syukurlah.

Lilin-lilin di meja melempar pandangan pada bintang.

_Kau sudah mengembalikan senyuman lelaki ini?_

— _Sudah, sudah begitu lama. Lewat perempuan itu._

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: uh anyway saya juga baru tahu bahwa pressburg aka bratislava (ibukota slovakia sekarang), pernah menjadi ibukota dari kerajaan hongaria. ternyata, sejarah panjang terjadi di kurun waktu sejak tahun 1000 hingga 1918 (nyaris satu milenium!) antara hongaria dan slovakia.
> 
> oh god, memang nggak bisa misahin sejarah medieval jerman-hongaria-austria-cekoslovakia—yang bahkan berujung sampe perang dunia kedua itu (okay, sudetenland and slovakian annexation by germany and hungary, remember? ada di dua fikku tahun lalu). dan soal ottoman/utsmaniyah, well, dia dimention karena menelisik sejarah hungaria nggak akan lengkap tanpa menyinggung keterlibatan ottoman yang dulu berusaha memperluas kekuasaannya ke area eropa tengah.
> 
> terima kasih yang sangat banyaaak pada **hidya** dan **vee vl** atas dua prompt amazingnya! (berturut-turut: mata yang terlihat redup di antara lilin yang menyala dan lilin yang mencair dan mengeras kembali—tak pernah berhenti bangkit meski gagal berkali-kali). senang bisa menerima tema dari kalian! fik ini gift untuk kalian—walau ngga seberapa ya x"))
> 
> dan terima kasih sudah membaca! semoga hari senin kita besok menyenangkaaaan \o/


End file.
